Partition de l'univers
by Bymeha
Summary: Grises ou colorées, enjouées ou cendrées, les notes s'assemblent et forment un tout, un ensemble recousu de sentiments et de liens rattachés entre eux par une même chanson, une même symphonie ; une partition de l'univers. Recueil d'OS écrits à partir d'une chanson suite au défi du forum Fairies Fans, Label SPPS.
1. Falling in love at a coffee shop

Coucouu !

Voici un nouveau recueil - oui, ENCORE -, qui contiendra uniquement des OS écrits suite à un défi sur le forum Fairies Fans, qui consiste à écrire un OS à partir d'une chanson donnée. Les publications seront donc globalement aléatoires et les genres et pairings des textes variés je pense. En tout cas, j'ouvre ça avec le premier texte et un pairing pas très souvent utilisé - qui me change beaucoup du Miraxus, d'ailleurs. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>×<strong>Genre :<strong> Romance

×**Rating :** K+

×**Personnages : **Fried et Mirajane.

×**Pairing :** Mirajane/Fried.

×**Chanson : **Falling in love at a coffee shop, de Landon Pigg.

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Il s'agit ici d'un **Univers Alternatif. **

* * *

><p>— <strong>Falling in love at a coffee shop —<strong>

* * *

><p>Fried avait toujours aimé venir dans ce vieux café.<p>

Pas parce qu'il aimait le café – il n'aimait pas le café, d'ailleurs – ni même parce qu'il n'y avait probablement rien de mieux que de s'asseoir au chaud lorsqu'il faisait ce temps-là dehors ; mais parce que c'était ce café, et qu'il lui avait toujours trouvé quelque chose de spécial. Une odeur, une ambiance, des souvenirs, des pensées qui avaient fini par s'accrocher ici et là pour décorer les murs doucement colorés...

C'était un petit café, tout à fait banal, discret. Quand il y entrait, il s'arrêtait quelques secondes pour se laisser submerger par les odeurs, écouter le tintement des clochettes que venait faire sonner la porte, laisser la lumière orangée qui se reflétait contre les murs pastels et le bois vernis des tables accrocher son regard, saluer la serveuse ; et entrer dans un autre monde qu'il avait fait sien, tout simplement. Il avait sa place, là-bas, pas trop près de la fenêtre pour se faire dévisager par les quelques passants mais suffisamment pour pouvoir les observer à son tour. Sa chaise, son jardin secret, sa table où était souvent posé un carnet et des notes qu'il relisait, raturait, ré-écrivait.

Lorsqu'il arrivait, le matin, toujours – ou à quelques minutes près – à la même heure, sa commande était déjà disposée à sa place, dans une tasse de porcelaine blanche qu'accompagnait une cuillère argentée dans lequel se lovait un morceau de sucre et toujours la même serviette en papier, banale et aux bords pourtant délicatement brodés. Alors il posait ses affaires, se débarrassait de son manteau, s'asseyait et attendait une petite minute en fixant l'horloge accrochée au mur qui lui faisait face ; sans rien faire d'autre. L'odeur épicée et légèrement citronnée de son thé venait lui chatouiller les narines, la tasse fumante réchauffait doucement le bout de ses doigts engourdis et le monde paraissait loin. Alors, seulement, après avoir repoussé ses longs cheveux en arrière et effleuré sa serviette du bout des doigts, Fried regardait le sucre se dissoudre dans son thé et attendait qu'il ne soit complètement invisible pour y faire tourner la petite cuillère argentée, qui lui renvoyait gentiment des reflets oscillant entre l'ambre et le doré. Juste quelques secondes ; histoire de rêver encore un petit peu avant de boire les songes qu'il avait pris soin de former.

Et puis il restait encore un peu. Commandait quelque chose à manger, parfois, lorsqu'il avait encore un peu de temps, encore quelques minutes à s'échapper, s'éclipser et rêver ; et puis s'en allait aussi simplement qu'il était venu, des pièces dorées posées sur la table, la cuillère drapée dans la serviette et des odeurs venues d'ailleurs plein la tête.

Ce café était devenu son sanctuaire secret, un endroit qu'il chérissait particulièrement et dans lequel il se rendait dès qu'il le pouvait. Le matin, toujours ; parce qu'il en était venu à croire que c'est ce qui rendait ses journées vivables, supportables. Agréables.

Ce matin là avait eu quelque chose de différent.

Fried venait d'ouvrir la porte pour entrer, comme à son habitude. Ses longs cheveux à la teinte sylvestre étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui venait surplomber les mailles de laine rouges et entrelacées de sa longue écharpe et il retirait lentement les gants qu'il portait aux mains – comme d'habitude. Il avait salué la serveuse, écouté les cloches, fermé les yeux quelques secondes, et-

Et Fried s'était arrêté. Parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui à cette heure-ci, parce qu'elle était assise juste en dessous de l'horloge, à sa table et qu'elle le fixait, elle aussi. À ce moment là, Fried ne pouvait pas savoir – il n'aurait jamais pût savoir – mais elle était entrain de rêver aussi, lorsque son arrivée l'avait tirée de ses songes en même temps que le tintement presque féerique des clochettes à l'entrée.

Et le monde s'était comme arrêté de tourner.

Elle n'avait rien de toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait pût voir franchir les portes de ce café, ou encore de celles qui passaient devant la vitrine et qu'il se plaisait à regarder. Ses grands yeux étaient d'un bleu qui aurait aisément pût défier tous les ciels d'une année entière, ses cheveux ornés d'une parure de marguerites d'une blancheur plus pure encore que celle de la neige qui tombait dehors ; et quand il la regardait, même maintenant, Fried se disait que c'est comme si elle faisait partie du décor de ses rêves depuis le début.

Elle était un peu comme ce café, au fond ; banale en apparence, et puis secrète, différente, matérialisation de tous les mystères du monde. Une chimère, un rêve – un beau rêve.

Belle, aussi ; mais pas belle comme les autres femmes, pas belle comme une peinture, la finesse d'une inscription, les nuances d'une couleur ou les boucles d'une écriture. Elle était belle parce qu'elle rêvait, belle parce que son regard, les traits de son visage, la courbe légèrement surprise de ses lèvres roses et les ondulations opalines de ses cheveux semblaient venir d'un autre monde – d'un rêve, d'un long et lointain rêve. Elle était belle parce que ses yeux brillaient de questions silencieuses et de rêves qu'elle tentait de garder dans des bulles d'argent qui n'attendaient que d'éclater, belle parce qu'elle était elle, un océan de rêves dans le cœur et un ciel d'espoir dans le regard.

Belle parce que le sourire timide qu'elle lui adressa en se levant fit chavirer son cœur empêtré entré deux courants impossibles à contrôler. Belle parce qu'elle avait eu un parfum de rêve et d'épices étrangères en passant juste à côté de lui ; et puis belle, encore, parce que les clochettes qui tintaient doucement jusque dans son cœur chantaient pour elle comme elles n'avaient chanté.

Elle était belle et elle s'appelait Mirajane. Mais ça, Fried ne le saura que quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'il s'osera enfin à lui proposer de partager quelques rêves autour d'une tasse de thé, ce jour-ci et tous les autres jours où elle reviendra. Elle était belle et il en tombera amoureux, plus encore que son thé du matin ou sa place d'où étaient tissés rêves et secrets du bout des doigts.

Mais ce vieux café, il l'aimera toujours ; parce que c'est dans celui-là qu'il y avait rencontré la plus lumineuse des fées au détour d'un rêve.

Le plus beau des rêves.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre aviiiis. Merci pour votre lecture !<p> 


	2. Demons

Je vous poste celui que j'ai écris aujourd'hui dans la foulée, un peu plus Angst cette fois-ci. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>×<strong>Genre :<strong> Angst et Hurt/Comfort

×**Personnages : **Loki, surtout.

×**Pairing :** Léger Loki/Cana

×**Chronologie :** Avant l'entrée de Lucy à Fairy Tail.

×**Chanson :** _**Demons**_, de Imagine Dragons.

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Demons —<strong>

* * *

><p>Ils avaient tous un secret.<p>

Une blessure, une cicatrice ; quelque chose qui faisait qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, à Fairy Tail. Quelque chose qui les avait rendu plus forts, plus grands, plus déterminés et solides ; un souvenir, un passé.

Loki n'était pas tout à fait comme eux ; pourtant, lui aussi avait un passé douloureux. Des milliers d'années derrière lui qui s'étaient écoulé en un clin d'œil, et puis celles qu'il vivait actuellement, longues et douloureuses en comparaison. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'y penser, de faire comme les autres et s'isoler pour rassembler ses souvenirs et se rappeler de qui il était ; il le ressentait. Constamment, comme quelque chose qui le rongeait en silence, lui rappelait ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait et le temps qu'il lui restait.

Leo du Lion, le leader des esprits du zodiaque ; banni, déchu. Un meurtrier ; celui qui avait refusé d'accéder à la requête de celle dont il portait désormais le poids de sa mort, simplement par désir de lui montrer sa volonté et de protéger les siens qu'il n'en pouvait plus de voir souffrir.

Les semblables qu'il ne reverra plus jamais ; parce que le Roi était tombé, couvert de honte et de culpabilité, banni dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien et contraint à vivre avec des êtres qui n'étaient pas comme lui.

Loki aimait le monde des humains. Parce qu'il était différent, parce que le temps s'y écoulait plus lentement et parce que leur univers à eux était bien plus palpitant que le sien ; pourtant, le monde des humains ne semblait pas aimer Loki, lui.

Parce qu'il le rejetait aussi, à sa manière ; dévorait doucement ses forces, absorbait sa vie et rallongeait le temps comme pour le faire souffrir un peu plus. À force, il avait fini par ne plus rien sentir ; on s'y habituait. Ce n'était qu'une douleur diffuse, une piqûre qu'il ressentait à peine. Qu'il acceptait, au fond.

Loki avait accepté sa sentence sans jamais broncher.

Les autres, ils avaient aussi ce genre de douleur, une blessure dans le regard et le cœur ; elles étaient plus visibles chez certains que d'autres, plus ou moins profondes — mais elle les avait tous forgé de la même manière.

Que ça ait été dans le feu ou la glace, ça avait été douloureux pour tout le monde.

Lui, il avait appris à garder son cœur pour soi ; à le fermer aux autres, à cacher la douleur dans ses yeux derrière le verre fumé de ses lunettes, à sourire à ceux qu'il côtoyait sans réfléchir. Oh, les filles qu'il fréquentait étaient gentilles ; il le savait, leur offrait de jolis mots et acceptait leurs cœurs comme il le fallait. Au fond, il n'avait jamais voulu en blesser une seule.

Il n'avait juste jamais appris à les aimer. Parce qu'elles faisaient partie d'un monde qui n'était pas le sien et qu'il le savait, parce qu'il se raccrochait à de petits moments de répit pour faire passer la douleur tout en sachant que la fin de sa chute était omniprésente, prête à l'engloutir à tout moment.

Les filles de sa guilde étaient différentes, elle. Il les respectait, les traitaient mieux qu'il ne l'aurait fait pour lui-même et savait se contenter d'être une présence sans forcément s'attaquer à leurs cœurs. Ces filles là étaient solides, guerrières dans l'âme depuis toujours pour la plupart d'entre elles et parées à lutter à chaque seconde qu'elles vivaient ; seulement, parfois, lors de quelques secondes où leurs pensées reprenaient le dessus et où leurs armes tombaient, elles lui laissait voir les démons de leur passé, leurs blessures et celles qui n'étaient pas tout à fait cicatrisées.

Alors elles devenaient comme lui, un peu ; des fées aux ailes difficilement consolidées, au cœur dont les morceaux étaient grossièrement rattachés et à l'âme tout juste recollée.

Parmi elles, il y en avait une dont les yeux étaient souvent tristes ; sombres, habités de démons du passé. Au début, Loki n'y avait pas fait attention ; parce qu'au fond, ils semblaient tous savoir qu'il se passait quelque chose mais n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir intervenir, respectant son silence et la douleur qu'elle leur cachait. Oh, elle était maligne, savait donner des prétextes aux quelques larmes qu'elle laissait s'échappait ; mais lui, elle ne l'avait jamais dupé.

Qu'elle se noie dans l'alcool pour dissimuler son chagrin si elle le voulait ; ce n'est pas parce que Loki ne savait pas pourquoi Cana souffrait qu'il n'était pas capable d'entrevoir sa blessure pour autant.

Peut-être le savait-elle, au fond ; il s'en était douté, un soir où elle s'appuyait exagérément contre son épaule, le regard vague et les sens engourdis mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse lire dans ses yeux. Les améthystes le questionnaient, l'étudiaient sans cacher quoi que ce soit ; et dans ces moments là, seulement, Loki laissait son masque tombait et ne souriait pas, regardant celle qu'il pourrait considérer comme son amie dans les yeux sans rien cacher, sans rien camoufler.

Parce qu'il lisait en elle sans tout à fait comprendre l'énigme qu'elle dissimulait ; et parce qu'elle faisait pareil sans pour autant demander.

_« Et toi, ma jolie Cana ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a amenée ici aussi tôt ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait mal, qu'est-ce qui continue de te torturer comme ça ? Quelles épreuves t'ont forgée, quelle blessure peut t'atteindre ? »_

Le silence était la règle d'or ; leurs yeux se disaient suffisamment de choses pour qu'ils aient besoin de parler. Elle lui prenait la main, parfois, serrait fort sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment le sentir et il faisait pareil, doucement, sans aller dans son sens mais sans la repousser pour autant non plus. Et ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient mal, au fond ; mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se décidait à faire quoi que ce soit.

_« Et toi, à quoi ressemblent tes démons, Cana ? »_

Elle était belle et elle était forte, Cana ; pourtant, lorsqu'elle revêtait cette apparence de petite fille au cœur brisé, comme ça, dans ses bras, Loki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle lui cachait, ce qu'elle disait et qu'elle ne demandait pas. Il ne lui posait pas la question, pourtant ; c'était leur petit secret.

_« Reste si tu veux, petite colombe. Je réparerai tes ailes si tu le souhaites, mais je ne te demanderai pas comment elles se sont brisées. _

_Alors ne demande pas pourquoi je suis tombé aussi bas, pourquoi mes yeux sont tristes et pourquoi je ne souris pas. _

_Reste, mais ne me demande rien en retour, Cana… »_

Et puis Cana, elle avait encore cette lumière au fond du regard, cette lueur d'espoir que lui n'avait pas ; alors ils restaient silencieux, nourrissaient un secret sans mot ou signification et attendaient que le temps passe, l'air ivres pour les autres et simplement présents pour eux. L'odeur de l'alcool leur montait à la tête et ils gardaient les yeux entrouverts, côte à côte et en silence ; et lui, la regardant dans les yeux derrière ses lunettes sombres, il voulait juste garder un peu de cette lumière qui faisait briller ses beaux yeux.

Parce que même si Cana ne savait pas, même si Cana ne savait rien, ses yeux lui disaient qu'elle se moquait bien de ce qu'il avait pût faire pour arriver là, qu'elle s'interrogeait peut-être mais qu'elle ne lui demandera pas, qu'elle ne jugera pas ; et derrière ses répliques un peu dures, ses remarques amères et souvent teintées de violence, au fond, elle était douce, Cana. Elle se lovait dans ses bras comme n'importe quelle autre de ses filles, respirait un peu de son odeur, effleurait sa peau et s'en allait tout aussi vite, insaisissable ; sauf que dans ces moments là, Loki se disait que le monde des humains avait des choses infiniment belles qui méritaient d'être plus heureuses que d'autre, et il prenait son rôle au sérieux en essuyant ses larmes silencieuses.

_« Et puis tu sais, Cana… Même si le monde n'a plus aucun sens pour moi, j'aimerais qu'il en ait encore un peu pour toi. J'aimerais qu'il y ait encore un peu d'espoir pour toi… »_

Mais Cana devait rester forte, alors elle finissait par s'en aller, sans rien dire, sans un merci ; elle le regardait juste dans les yeux quelques secondes de plus, plaquait un baiser amer contre ses lèvres, parfois, se laissait tenter à rester, un peu, lui laissait un goût d'alcool sur le bout de la langue et s'en allait tout aussi vite, frivole, insaisissable, incompréhensible et incomprise aux yeux du monde — mais libre à fidèle à elle-même, aussi.

Puis leurs regards se croisaient encore, derrière un sourire aussi faux pour les autres que complices pour eux ; et ils ne faisaient rien de plus, ne disaient rien non plus.

Alors, seulement, le monde paraissait un peu moins gris à Loki ; avec une lueur améthyste au fond du cœur et un goût d'alcool au bout des lèvres.

* * *

><p>Merci pour votre lecture !<p> 


	3. I kissed a girl

Coucou !

Deuxième post rapide de la journée, parce que je pense pas reprendre ce texte mais que l'idée me semblait pas si mauvaise. Ça change carrément de ce que je fais d'habitude, m'enfin... Un peu de yuri - parce que c'en est un, bien que touuut petit - ne fait de mal à personne, hein ? Ce petit OS a été écrit pour un thème improvisé avec Aeliheart974.

Du coup, même si je pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de prévenir : Oui, il y a du yuri, et si vous n'aimez paaas, je ne vous force en rien à le lire mais j'accepte votre avis sur la chose dans la mesure où il reste respectueux. Ceci-dit vous êtes tous gentils, je pense pas avoir besoin de préciser C:

Bonne lectuuuure !

* * *

><p>×<strong>Genre :<strong> Romance & Hurt/Comfort

×**Rating :** T

×**Personnages : **Lisanna.

×**Pairing :** Petit Lisanna/Edo-Wendy (merci à Jya pour l'idée !)

×**Chanson : **I kissed a girl de Katy Perry.

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p>— <strong>I kissed a girl —<strong>

* * *

><p>En fait, avec du recul, Lisanna eut vaguement le temps de se dire qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien ; qu'elle n'avait rien contrôlé, rien vu venir, rien prévu.<p>

Et qu'au fond, c'était pas plus mal comme ça.

Du temps où elle était sur Earthland, Mirajane avait souvent été mise en garde contre les effets indésirables — et les autres, aussi, mais surtout ceux qui pouvaient apporter des problèmes — que pouvaient avoir l'alcool. Elle, on ne lui en avait pas tellement parlé ; elle était trop jeune et elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de ça pour s'amuser, à l'époque.

Mais dans une situation comme celle-ci où les autres s'amusaient sans le moindre problème et pour une raison qui l'échappait et la touchait bien moins qu'eux, difficile d'afficher un sourire naturel lorsque l'ambiance qui régnait lui évoquait presque douloureusement celle qu'elle avait toujours connue.

Alors oui, elle s'était laissée tenter à boire. Pas forcément plus que raison — et rien que cette pensée la ramena à la Cana qu'elle avait toujours connue, extravertie et la langue bien pendue, si différente de celle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Juste un verre qu'on lui avait vaguement proposé ; de la part de Jett, si elle se souvenait bien. Le goût l'avait fait grimacer et l'odeur inconnue lui avait parût désagréable ; et ce n'est qu'après un deuxième qu'elle avait envisagé l'hypothèse que cet alcool là soit différent de tous ceux auxquels elle aurait pût goûter sur Earthland.

Celui-là, il avait un goût d'oubli, sucré et délicieusement parfumé ; une saveur de délivrance à ses démons et aux souvenirs qui se plaisaient à la torturer.

Après un troisième, elle s'était vaguement rendue compte que le monde paraissait plus léger ; alors elle flottait, perdue dans ses pensées, entre le monde dans lequel elle était emprisonnée et celui dans lequel elle était née. Sa tête tournait — un peu —, un sourire restait constamment plaqué sur son visage et c'était devenu difficile de penser normalement ; de penser tout court, d'ailleurs. Elle riait de rien, d'un rire légèrement différent parce que moins faux, moins calculé ; et les souvenirs paraissaient n'être qu'une ombre insignifiante au fond de son cœur, comme ça.

_Un goût de délivrance. _

Evidemment, la suite s'était faite floue, aux contours indéfinis, imprécis ; mais comment aurait-elle pût le savoir, la petite Lisanna ? Sa sœur ne lui en avait pas parlé, peut-être dans un désir de la protéger. Natsu n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressé par l'alcool — il préférait manger. Même Cana avait toujours eu l'air de la trouver un peu trop innocente, préférant boire dans son coin sans jamais lui en proposer ; et, évidemment, avec une sœur aussi menaçante que Mira sous sa forme de Satan Soul, personne n'avait tenté de la faire essayer.

Et maintenant qu'elle se resservait et que le goût devenait un peu amer, elle se disait qu'elle aimerait bien qu'ils puissent la voir ; comme elle était forte, aussi, Lisanna. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, Lisanna ? Pourquoi elle n'y aurait pas le droit, Lisanna ?

Pourquoi ça lui arrivait qu'à elle tout ça, à Lisanna ?

Sa tête dodelinait un peu quand elle s'était levée pour s'asseoir à l'écart ; juste assez pour qu'on la laisse tranquille sans qu'elle n'est pour autant l'air de vouloir s'isoler d'elle-même. C'était toujours ça, le plus difficile ; faire semblant sans trop le faire pour rester crédible.

Mais comme ça, bel et bien ivre et les pensées trop lointaines pour s'imposer des contraintes qui la rongeaient à petit feu chaque jour qui passait, Lisanna ne pensait plus ; elle flottait juste entre ces deux mondes, un sourire lointain plaqué sur les lèvres et le regard rêveur.

Elle ne sentit pas le premier rêve brisé qui s'échappa d'un de ses yeux ; il brillait un peu, sous la lumière, mais pas assez pour que les autres ne le remarquent. Après tout, elle souriait toujours, Lisanna.

Qui aurait pût deviner qu'elle avait toujours cette envie de pleurer au fond du cœur, en la voyant sourire comme ça ?

Elle avait songé à boire encore un peu ; et puis finalement, en fixant son verre, Lisanna n'y avait vu que de l'amertume en plus. Un goût dont elle ne percevait même plus les teintes et les couleurs, une saveur qui restait résolument invisible dans sa gorge — comme si elle avait déjà trop brûlé.

Elle avait toujours brûlé en silence, Lisanna ; mais ce soir-là, il y avait eu une paire d'yeux bruns aux bords doux et curieux qui s'étaient posés sur elle. Discrets, lointains ; ils brillaient dans le noir comme ses larmes luisaient doucement à la lumière.

La Wendy d'Edoras avait toujours eu un peu de magie dans les yeux, qui venait envelopper son cœur comme un baume et y laisser des étincelles qui refermaient ses blessures ; et ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle s'était plantée à genoux devant elle, péniblement assise sur sa chaise, Lisanna n'avait même pas eu le courage d'essuyer ses larmes.

Elle l'avait juste laissée prendre ses mains entre les siennes sans vraiment les sentir et s'était concentrée sur sa seule voix qui s'était doucement fait entendre par-dessus la musique environnante.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, Lisanna ? »

_Oui, Lisanna ; pourquoi pleures-tu, Lisanna ? _

Lisanna n'avait pas répondu, un peu trop perdue et déjà concentrée pour s'empêcher de trop pleurer ; et puis que répondre à ça, si ce n'était une vérité qui ne fera que tout gâcher ?

Et peut-être que Wendy l'avait compris, au fond ; elle ne l'avait jamais sût. Toujours est-il que ses yeux bruns avaient sût lire l'appel au secours qui brillait dans les siens, que ses jolis yeux lui avaient fait du bien.

Alors oui, Lisanna s'était réjoui de ne rien pouvoir contrôler ; parce que quelques secondes après, encore à moitié déconnectée, flottante entre deux mondes auxquels elle était indéniablement attachée, un goût d'espoir était venu chatouiller la peau tendre de ses lèvres.

Un goût de délivrance ; plus doux, plus sucré. Chaud et réel aussi, palpable contre ses lèvres, contre son cœur dont les battements venaient brusquement d'accélérer.

Parce que Wendy _l'embrassait._

Lisanna avait déjà vu des gens s'embrasser. Elle avait elle-même eu ce genre d'expérience avec Natsu, une ou deux fois, avant ; mais ça n'était rien de comparable. Avant, ce n'étaient que des baisers d'enfants, rien que des baisers innocents.

Les lèvres de Wendy se pressèrent un peu plus contre les siennes, chaudes et douces au toucher. Maladroite et encore un peu perdue, elle n'avait pas sût comment répondre ; et à vrai dire, elle avait même songé à reculer tant ça l'avait surprise, tant ça l'avait désarçonnée.

Mais ses lèvres étaient _sucrées_ ; vivantes, animées, propre à ce monde-là, différentes du monde de là-bas. Alors, plus ou moins déterminée à se détacher de l'image de petite fille dont elle se souvenait, peut-être pour lui dire merci, pour ne pas la vexer ou simplement par curiosité, Lisanna croisa son regard lorsque la jeune fille recula, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, sereine et calme à côté de la sienne, les yeux brillants et les pommettes enflammées.

« Tu… »

Et puis, au diable ; au diable tout ça, elle s'en foutait. Personne ne les voyait, tout le monde était occupé à dormir, danser — oublier.

Alors Lisanna se dit qu'elle pouvait bien y avoir droit aussi ; et, timidement, après un accord silencieux de la part de la fille aux cheveux bleus, la benjamine des Strauss posa une main sur sa joue et approcha son visage du sien, ignorant l'appréhension qui lui tordait le ventre.

Mais Wendy avait toujours sût aider les autres et cerner leurs craintes ; alors elle eut un sourire à la fois compatissant et amusé, franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et la laissa goûter à un peu de réconfort. Parce que ce n'était que ça, au fond ; juste de l'oubli et un peu de douceur, des sensations qui lui faisaient tourner la tête et remarcher son cœur.

_Un goût de délivrance._

* * *

><p>Un peu rapide, je sais, mais on fera avec. Merci pour votre lecture ! C:<p> 


End file.
